


Missing You

by rororonanlynch (ChessPargeter)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/rororonanlynch
Summary: Ronan misses a lot of people, especially his boyfriend, and he decides to do something about it.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was based on [this awesome post](https://gansey-and-co.tumblr.com/post/149104235222/cliche-pynch-college-visit-headcanon) by [gansey-and-co](https://gansey-and-co.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. There are a few slight changes I made but it's basically the same idea. Hope you like this cliche pynch fluff!  
> Warning: I got way to into talking about Ronan's feelings and coping mechanisms. Character studies are my weakness, unfortunately.

Ronan Lynch was feeling down.

This was not an unusual occurrence of course. Ronan had become used to being down ever since his father died, simply numb on good days and deep-in-a-pit depressed on the bad ones. But he always had something to cope with it. At first it was racing and drinking. Things that made him forget how he felt. But over time it became having late insomniac talks with Gansey, or doing dumb shit with Noah. Stuff that made him happy, not just forgetful. Even later it was trading jabs with or longingly staring at Adam. Just looking at him made Ronan feel alive, because he could feel his heart beat every time Adam twirled a pencil in his perfect hand. Slowly, he had found better ways to lift himself up.

Now? Nowadays it was still talks with Gansey, just over the phone and with the maggot and Cheng occasionally included. It was playing in the field with Opal. It was late night skyping with Adam and happily talking about their days. And it was just living at the Barns, being in the place where he belonged, doing whatever he pleased.

But Ronan was down now. Because the Sarchengsey gang was some in remote part of Venezuela and had been without cell service for days. Because Adam was in the middle of midterms and had little time to talk lately. And most immediately, because Opal was spending a few days at the witch house, hanging with Blue’s little cousins, probably the only kids who wouldn’t mind the hooves. So Ronan had been alone all day, and lonely for quite awhile.

He drove up and down the dirt roads in front of the Barns, trying to let off some insomniac energy. He couldn't sleep. Every time Ronan put his head down, his mind wandered back to memories of the summer. Kissing Adam’s forehead in the morning before going off to water the crops. Adam and Opal carrying produce with him to the farmer's market. Blue, Henry, and Gansey stopping by for pizza and a movie night. All of them together under the Barns’ roof. It was heaven.

It wasn’t like Ronan couldn’t function without them. He just...missed them.

Years ago, Ronan would’ve wallowed in this feeling, maybe go back to the Barns and drink himself to sleep. But he was more proactive and slightly less self destructive now. So, though he obviously couldn’t fly down to Venezuela or take Opal from her sleepover, he could turn his BMW towards the I-95 N.

New Jersey was five to six hours away for a wimpy driver who stuck to the speed limit. Obviously Ronan drove like a man on a mission with a death wish in a racing movie. Swerving and taking sharp turns, bobbing and weaving between angry honking cars. Many birds were flipped on the freeway that night.

He reached Princeton (the town) in record time. Arriving at exactly 8 in the morning. But as he went past a Starbucks, Ronan remembered how fucking tired Adam would be. The boy had been exhausted almost 24/7 since he started university. (He’d fallen asleep during more than one skype call.) So Ronan stomped into the store and ordered a triple espresso from an annoyed barista who didn’t like being bothered so early in the morning. Ronan could not find it in himself to give two shits.

He pulled up to the Adam’s dorms. He’d almost forgotten how ugly they were. Low rise red buildings that reminded Ronan of wet, bent cardboard boxes. It was supposed to be modern he guessed. He just thought it looked gross.

Ronan got in easily enough. Adam had him listed as a visitor, and of course he remembered Adam’s dorm number. (Not that he’d ever admit it). He walked as lightly as possible as a courtesy to the other probably overtired university students. (He was an anarchist, not a monster.) Until he stopped in front of the door.

This was it. Room 245. With characteristic Lynch eagerness and violence, he pounded on the door with his fist. He heard grumbling, then blankets shuffling, then rapid footsteps. When the door swung open, Ronan’s breath stopped.

Ronan hadn’t seen Adam in person in two and a half weeks. They texted and called and Skyped, sure. But all that was nothing compared to the real life thing. Adam stood there in his trademark faded Coca-Cola shirt and simple blue pyjama pants. His hair was sleep mussed in that perfectly adorable way Ronan loved. But most of all he missed Adam’s eyes. The pale blue was electric even early in the morning and basked in shitty dorm lights. Ronan wasn’t good with words to begin with, but looking into those eyes destroyed his vocal cords. So he just kept staring at them without a peep, ignoring everything else.

Which was why he doesn’t fully register the pissed off look on Adam’s face.

“Ronan Lynch,” he growled. “It’s too fucking early for this. I have class in a few hours, let me sleep.”

And he slammed the door in Ronan’s face.

Well. That wasn’t what he was expecting.

Ronan just stood there, blinking like an idiot. Did Adam really not want to see him? Maybe he was just tired and frustrated and not in the mood for visitors. That made sense. A small part of Ronan dreaded that Adam had experienced some epiphany in the past two weeks of their sparse contact and didn’t care about him. It made his heart twist into a knot. Hopefully Adam just wanted to be alone right now.

He looked at the paper cup in his hand. _Well, might as well leave it here_ , he thought,  _Adam will like it_. Ronan slowly leaned down to place the cup next to the doormat. Time to g-

“WAIT THAT’S RONAN FUCKING LYNCH!”

Everything happened almost too fast to register. The door was flung open again, so hard it crashed noisily into the wall. Adam was a practical blur as he threw himself at Ronan. His arms wrapped tightly around Ronan’s neck, legs crushing his torso, his whole body squeezing him like an affectionate boa constrictor.

“Oof!” was the only noise Ronan strangled out.

Being half crouched down, he was already lacking balance, and the Adam Parrish Aerial Assault Hug threw him completely off kilter. Ronan stumbled back until he hit the opposite wall with a loud thud. Adam was still clinging to him, face buried in Ronan’s shoulder, just breathing him in. He held Ronan like he was the most important thing in the world.

Adam still loved Ronan. Of course he did. Ronan hadn’t doubted him for a moment.

Ronan hugged him back while simultaneously holding up his legs. (Farm work really had it’s advantages). The coffee cup fell to the ground completely forgotten.

“Hey loser,” he whispered playfully. “Miss me much?”

Adam pulled back, eyes narrowed into slits, but mouth still pulled into a smile. “Shut up.” And when he kissed Ronan, he got his wish.

Though it was difficult to actually kiss, as Adam couldn’t stop smiling. It was more just Ronan kissing his grin and reveling in the stupid quiet little giggles the action would elicit from Adam. That was all he heard really. He barely noticed the other dorm doors opening and the students murmuring in confusion over why that Parrish kid was making out with some leather jacket wearing punk against the wall.

Adam attempted to talk between pecks. “But...I have though. Missed...you.”

Ronan hugged him tighter, kissing him a bit harder. “Missed you...too.”

“Obviously...you’re here super early...out of nowhere...weirdo.”

He pulled back, but kept his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “You’re the weirdo. Fucking pouncing on me like a mountain lion.”

“Like you’re complaining.”

Ronan’s face broke out in a grin. Not the menacing one he saved for teachers and shitty customers at the farmer’s market. The real, genuine, kind one. That only appeared around Adam, Opal, and their friends.

“Nope,” he said softly. “Y’know I love seeing you. Even if you fucking football tackle me.”

Adam threw a smile back, the one that Ronan would burn down cities for. “Good.”

They kissed again, slower and sweeter this time. Ronan still held Adam up around his waist, refusing to let his boyfriend go for even a second.

Distantly, he heard Adam’s roommate (Whitley or Chester or some pretentious Ivy League name like that) step out of the room and sigh heavily. He probably still remembered the last time Ronan was here. It involved confusion, yelling, and a very naked Ronan in Adam’s bed. Fun times.

“This is him, y’know,” he said to someone else. “The angry-gay-Irish-Catholic-tattooed-street-racing-farmer-dad boyfriend.”

“Holy shit,” the other person replied. “He actually exists?”

Ronan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and flip both of them off. He focused on kissing Adam instead. Something he’d missed so much it practically ached. He knew they’d have to move eventually. But not just yet.

Ronan wasn’t feeling so down anymore. Mission accomplished.


End file.
